


Дневник извращенца

by ElenaQueen



Series: Дневник извращенца [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaQueen/pseuds/ElenaQueen
Summary: Здесь можно узнать как соблазнить отца свой подруги, если ты парень, а он натурал (но это не точно).ВНИМАНИЕ!Не пытайтесь повторить такое дома, в гостях, на улице, в ресторане, в подъезде, в лифте, на крыше, в кино, в туалете, на кладбище, в пятницу 13, в пятницу 16, в среду, на луне, в среду на луне, в саду у своей бабули на грядке с ягодками или огурцами - ОПАСНО ДЛЯ ЖИЗНИ!





	Дневник извращенца

 

 

 

 

 

### Понедельник, 5 апреля

Всем привет! Меня зовут Фрэнк Айеро. В этом дневнике вы узнаете о моей серой, скучной и ужасно неинтересной жизни. Почему я решил завести дневник? Все очень просто — мой любимый фильм «Эффект Бабочки», и было бы круто, если бы я мог изменить некоторые моменты своей жизни просто перечитывая их.

Например, прочитав о своих отношениях с моим бывшим, ни за что не связывался бы с этим гадом. Этот недоделанный ботан испортил мне всю психику! Мало того, что при первом нашем сексуальном опыте он ныл, как баба, и потом жаловался, будто бы я отбил ему все внутренности, так еще отказывался после этого ходить со мной на свидания! Типа это стыдно, когда два мальчика держатся за руки! А ебать ему меня было не стыдно? Дурак. Подумаешь, небольшие синячки на теле оставил. Еще ныл, что я ему чуть член своей ненасытной жопой не сломал. Скотина!

Но это не единственная причина, по которой я решил завести дневник. Дело в том, что один парень из моей школы, Джек Спенсер, попал в автокатастрофу и, видимо, так сильно ударился башкой, что потерял память. Теперь он не помнит последний год своей жизни и, естественно, забыл о том, что встречался сразу с двумя девчонками из нашей школы. В итоге, правда открылась, и он получил по тыкве от обеих дам, даже не зная за что именно. Так вот, чтобы избежать его участи, я и решил завести тетрадь и описывать самые яркие моменты своей жизни.

Наверное, нужно было взять 18-ти листовую.

### Среда, 7 апреля

Подрался с Коди Миллиганом. Этот придурок назвал меня педиком и решил «преподать урок» вместе со своей компашкой, недалеко от кафе, что находится за школой.

Итог: сломанный нос, вывихнутое плечо, фингал под левым глазом, разбитая губа, фингал под правым глазом, содранный локоть, ободранное ухо.

Вроде, ничего не забыл? Ах, да!

7: 0

В мою пользу ✔

### Четверг, 8 апреля

Мама пригласила в гости своего нового ухажера. Отличный мужик!

В начале Аарон мне не очень понравился, но потом он, наконец, заметил, что это не моя мама гладит его член под столом и подавился мясным рулетом. Но самое прикольное было, когда он падал! От шока Аарон поперхнулся и оттолкнулся ногами от ножек стола, заваливаясь назад, но, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, он ухватился за скатерть и стянул ее на пол прямо со всеми тарелками.

Мама так и не узнала, что произошло, а мне из-за него пришлось убираться на кухне, пока она отстирывала его одежду, а ухажорушка принимал душ.

Все-таки придурок этот Аарон.

### Пятница, 9 апреля

Сегодня у отца моей знакомой день рождения. Она все уши прожужжала о том, что собирается ему подарить.

Вот скажите мне, пожалуйста, нафига семнадцатилетнему подростку знать, что любит отец другого семнадцатилетнего подростка?! Короче, я думаю, мне сегодня приснится груда канцтоваров и бешеные акварельные краски.

Я уже ненавижу этого человека!

### Вторник, 13 апреля

Всем здрасьте, это опять я. Сегодня не произошло ничего примечательного. Мать наорала на меня из-за двойки по литре, математичка вызвала к доске, я нарисовал член на фоне теоремы Пифагора.

Конец.

### Среда, 14 апреля

Денек выдался не ахти. Стив Джей, полный придурок, вылил на меня в столовке свой томатный сок и даже не извинился. Всю биологию просидел в туалете. Когда оказалось, что он был женский, получил по щам от каких-то малолеток.

Все окей.

### Четверг, 15 апреля

Я, кажется, влюбился!

Он потрясающий!

Сегодня на литре к нам в класс зашел самый сексуальный мужчина из всех, что я видел в своей жизни. Он удивительный, красивый, элегантный. А какая задница! Конечно, я ее за пальто не рассмотрел, но с воображением у меня всегда было хорошо.

О Бо-о-оже! Я вот это сейчас пишу, и у меня уже стояк. Как представлю…

Так вот. Заходит он такой, значит, весь в черном из себя брюнет и к нашей классной подходит, а она к нему «Мистер Уэй» обращается, прикиньте! Мистер Уэй! Аа-а-а… Вы же не в курсе. Есть одна девчонка, мы с ней почти на все предметы вместе ходим, кроме английского и истории, Бэндит Ли Уэй. Уэй! Смекнули? Я как это услышал, сразу к ней повернулся и говорю: «Вы родственники?», а она: «Типа того», а я: «Какого хрена ты скрывала от меня своего горячего брательника?» Вы бы видели ее рожу! Хах! Я думал, у нее шары из глазниц повылазят, а потом сказала: «Он мой отец, Фрэнк». Вот тут шары начали вылазить из меня. Оказалось, что мужчине моей мечты сороковник, но выглядел он, примерно, лет на двадцать пять. Я еще больше влюбился! А Бэндит только фыркала, когда я про него расспрашивать начал.

Пришел он из-за неуда, который у Уэй по физике выходит, переговорить с нашей классной. За все пятнадцать минут, что он пробыл в кабинете, я успел залить всю свою парту слюнями, на что мне «тактично» указала моя новая лучшая подруга.

### Воскресенье, 18 апреля

С трудом, но мне все же удалось напроситься к Бэндит в гости. Пришлось наврать, что меня бьет и не кормит моя мать. Бэндит, конечно, отнеслась к этой истории скептически, но на мистера Уэя я произвел колоссальное впечатление.

Первым делом после моей душераздирающей истории мистер Уэй повел меня на кухню. Откармливать. Оказалось, он прекрасно готовит. Картошка с курицей, мясной пирог, роллы с тунцом. Я чуть не тяпнул его за пальцы, когда он подавал десерт. Ох, в моей голове взбитые сливки находились далеко не в тарелке…

Так же я узнал побольше о семье Уэев. Мистер Уэй работает учителем по искусствоведению в художественном лицее. Мать Бэндит, Линдси, бросила их и укатила с любовником давать концерты по всей Америке. Она, оказывается, в какой-то группе на гитаре играет. Мистер Уэй уже давно ни с кем не встречался, но это, конечно, исправимо. Сама Бэндит ненавидит мать, но при этом тоже хочет удрать от отца сразу после школы. А Джерард (так зовут мужчину моей мечты), по-видимому, останется совсем один. Мне стало так грустно, тоскливо. Это не дело, что такой прекрасный мужчина будет тухнуть в одиночестве, никому ненужный и всеми забытый.

Ну уж нет! Я этого не позволю!

### Понедельник, 19 апреля

Опять напросился к Уэям в гости. Пришлось пожертвовать своими навороченными наушниками. Бэндит, маленькая дрянь, смекнула, что я запал на ее отца и теперь выпрашивает подачки. «Если ты собираешься заводить отношения с папой, то обязан дарить мне подарки и втереться в доверие. Так хахаль матери Эмми Спирс делает. Ты должен меня задобрить». Вот ведь сучка.

Ну ниче, когда я стану ее отцом, она у меня ремнем-то получит!

### Вторник, 20 апреля

А-а-а! Сегодня был самый лучший день!

Джерард подвез меня на своей машине до дома! И даже дверь для меня открыл, как принцессе! За ручку проводил и отворил ее для меня. Но правда, пришлось притвориться, что я подвернул ногу и не могу дойти до дома. Бэндит злилась. Она ведь сидела на заднем сиденье и видела как я облапывал ее отца, когда он помогал мне выбраться из машины. А она как думала? Я честно и справедливо заплатил за это своими любимыми наушниками. Или Бэн решила, что я с Джерардом в бирюльки играть буду?

Ага, ЩАС!

### Среда, 21 апреля

Я наконец-то побывал в комнате Джерарда.

Бэндит оставила меня одного в их доме и укатила на какую-то вечеринку со своим парнем, а мне разрешила посидеть у них до прихода отца. Я, естественно, сразу двинулся на второй этаж. Там было три спальни, но одна использовалась как мастерская. В ней находилось много всяких рисунков и скульптур, а еще ужасно пахло красками и штукатуркой. Долго я там не задержался. Во второй спальне был полный балаган. Письменный стол завален всякими журналами и карандашами с ручками, кровать не заправлена, а будто изжевана, полки с книгами забиты фигурками персонажей из Звездных войн и каких-то супергероев, на полу валялась груда одежды, как пуфик под попу. В общем, сразу было видно, что это комната Бэндит. Именно так выглядит ее парта в школе. Вся изрисованная и захламленная многочисленными бумажками и ручками.

А вот последняя спальня так и притягивала своим уютом. Сиреневые стены, большая аккуратно заправленная кровать под леопард, да-а-а, как бы мы на этой кровати с Джерардушкой, кхе-кхе… Извините. Небольшой чистый компьютерный столик. Комод с нижним бельем… Бельем? Я сразу двинулся к нему и стал шарить там, как сумасшедший. Носки, носки. Гольфы? Футболка, майка, панталоны. А-а-а… это шорты! Стринги… так стоп! Стринги? Я вытащил тоненькие красные повязочки и поиграл в веревочку. Повеяло сладким вишневым запахом. Ммм… Понюхал, лизнул. О! Да они и правда сладкие! Съедобные что ли? И вот я стою и, как дурак, жую стринги мистера Уэя, а они прямо тают во рту. О-о-о, сколько я всего напредставлять успел за эти долгие несколько минут. Но дальше произошел полный пиздец…

Дверь в спальню открывается и на пороге появляется ОН. Джи стоит, уставившись на меня, открывает рот, но почему-то ничего не говорит.

Я думаю будет лишним расписывать в подробностях, как я подавился этими самыми стрингами и как Джерард, откачивая, хлопал по спине, такого же красного, как его трусы, меня.

А потом у нас был серьезный разговор, как у мужчины с мужчиной.

Мистер Уэй объяснил мне, чтобы я, извращенец такой, держался от его дочурки подальше, оказалось, это ее комната была, но когда я сообщил ему о том, что считал эти вкусненькие стринги стрингами не Бэндит, а его, он почему-то вылупился на меня, как на инопланетянина, икнул и покраснел.

Вот так стринги Бэндит сблизили нас с Джерардом. Теперь у меня с ним хоть что-то общее есть. Например, красно-вишневые смущенные рожи.

Да кто ж знал, что сорокалетние мужики собирают фигурки супергероев! Он их что, в детском мире покупал?

#### Примечание к части

Съедобное нижнее белье действительно существует. Не спрашивайте откуда я знаю)

>

### Четверг, 22 апреля

После того, как вчера Джерард объяснил, что мы не можем быть вместе, потому что я «неадекватный озабоченный подросток», я не отчаялся. Конечно, он не хочет встречаться со мной из-за моего возраста. Понятное дело! Но его никто не спрашивал! Фрэнк Айеро берет дело в свои руки!

Держитесь, мистер Уэй.

### Понедельник, 3 мая

Я просто не знаю, что еще нужно этому высокомерному павлину! Я всю неделю бегал за ним, как за какой-то дивой, а этот козел только нос воротил!

Стихи, что я написал, он даже не стал читать и, впихнув мне листы прямо за шиворот, вышвырнул из дома. Окееей! Не хочет читать — пусть слушает! Но и серенада под окном ему тоже, видите ли, не понравилась. Этот говнюк позвонил моей маме (Бэндит настучала Джи про мое вранье о ней), и она забрала меня домой, перед этим отвесив тумаков тридцать. А гребаные Уэи ухахатывались, смотря на меня из окна. Тогда я начал закидывать их почтовый ящик валентинками, но ответа не дождался. Подкарауливал его после работы, перед работой, ходил с ним в супермаркет, ладно хоть разрешил пакеты помочь донести, а то шугался в начале, будто я вор какой-то. Нафиг мне десять банок диетической содовой? Короче, запарился я с этим Уэем. Хуже девицы. Если бы я хотел завести девушку, тогда все проще было бы. Подговорил ребят пристать, спас красну-девицу и все — она твоя! Так нет же! Откуда мне было знать, что мистер Уэй так хорошо дерется? Он что, на каратэ ходил? Разбросал парней, как гремучая ива из Гарри Поттера! Теперь приходится домашку за шесть человек делать.

Злопамятные гадины.

### Вторник, 4 мая

Ну все, терпение мое кончилось! Эх, видит Бог, я не хотел этого. Придется использовать тяжелую артиллерию.

### Суббота, 8 мая

Вам, наверное, интересно, почему в пятницу ночью Фрэнк Айеро был обнаружен своей соседкой, которая страдала от бессонницы, бегущим по улице, полностью голым в одних носках? Если так — читайте дальше, если же нет — то, пожалуйста, закройте тетрадь и идите по своим делам, ибо это может повредить вашу психику.

ВНИМАНИЕ! ВНИМАНИЕ! Слабонервным не читать! Присутствуют сцены экстремально-сексуального характера!

Вчера вечером родители Эмми Спирс уехали в гости к каким-то там родственникам на все выходные, и она устроила алкогольную тусу, куда была приглашена вся школа. Бэндит не могла пропустить лучшую вечеринку в истории, к тому же Эмми была ее подругой. Она отпросилась у отца и настоятельно указала держаться мне от него подальше, так как ее порядком достали мои безумные выходки. «Все, Айеро, наигрался и хватит!» У меня тогда, наверное, впервые в жизни случилось дежавю, когда я вспомнил, как мистер Уэй точно с таким же грозным лицом обещал, что выпорет мою пятую точку по самое не балуй, если еще хоть раз увидит меня около своей дочери. Проклятые вкусные стринги! Зато сколько фантазий после этого разговора меня посещало, на всю жизнь не надрочишься.

И вот, когда блудная дочь отправилась веселиться до утра, я стал, как маньяк-извращенец, с нервной дрожью и зловещей улыбкой пациента, сбежавшего из психушки, подбираться к дому своей жертвы.

Свет горел только на кухне и на втором этаже, в спальне Джерарда. В начале он не хотел меня пускать, но когда я соврал, что на вечеринку Эмми Спирс пригласили всех, кроме меня, сжалился. Оказалось, что Уэй в свое время в школе был полным отстоем. Он никому не нравился, и все считали его очень странным. Ну и дураки! Если бы Джи учился со мной в одном классе — его бы точно никто и пальцем тронуть не посмел! Эх, мечтать не вредно.

Мистер Уэй собрался позвонить моей маме, чтобы она забрала меня, но я убедил его, что она уехала к бабушке (опять наврал, а что делать?), и, когда он не дозвонился до моего дома (слава Богу я додумался отключить мамин сотовый и вырубить домашний телефон), разрешил остаться переночевать у него. Пришлось выдумать, будто боюсь темноты и спать в пустом доме. Он купился!

Я сам предложил выпить чаю и, когда Уэй отвернулся, подсыпал в его кружку снотворное. Через полчаса он уже дрых, как сурок.

А теперь представьте: темная комната, мягкая кровать, свежий ветерок поддувает из приоткрытого окна и колышет небольшую шторку. Прекрасный мужчина лежит в своей постели и спокойно дышит, от чего его грудь то поднимается, то опускается и приводит меня в сумасшедшее возбуждение.

Джерард спал, а я готов был набросится на него, такого беззащитного и, одновременно с этим, сексуального. «О-о-о, как же я его хочу». Не помню, как так оказалось, но пришел я в себя, когда уже заглатывал его член по самые гланды. Джи что-то бубнил во сне и постанывал, а я присосался к его хую, как аквалангист к трубке для подводного дайвинга. Медленно стянул с него одежду и начал играть с его сосками, с аппетитом их посасывая. Агррр, так бы и съел. И когда вся его грудь была в моих слюнях, я понял — пора! Достал смазку из рюкзака, которую купил на днях, и презервативы. Подготовил я себя еще дома, так что можно было приступать сразу. Надел на его колом стоящий член презик и облизнулся в последний раз, вбирая в рот эрегированный и готовый ствол. Ммм, банановый, ням-ням.

Устроившись на его бедрах поудобнее, я начал медленно насаживаться. О! Какой же это был кайф! Эта кувалда и рядом не стояла с топориком моего бывшего. Укрепился в позе наездницы и поехал. Это было что-то! Я скакал на Джерарде, как на ломовой лошади. Надеюсь, синяки не останутся, но вряд ли Джи будет потом ныть, как тот очкарик. Раз-два, раз-два. Стало жарко, пот лился с меня ручьем. Через некоторое время я громко, практически с визгом, кончив, рухнул на мистера Уэя с послеоргазменным длинным стоном. Бляяя, вот и сбылась моя мечта.

Немного отдышавшись приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть моему принцу в лицо и охуел… Его глаза были открыты! Он смотрел на меня с глубоким удивлением в своих прекрасных болотно-зеленых очах и молчал. Просто, блять, молчал. Даже не знаю, в какой момент он проснулся. Может, когда я кончал? Или от моего жуткого воя-стона. «Эээм, здрасьте, мистер Уэй» — вот примерно все, на что меня хватило. А он просто молчал и пялился. Вот ж попадалово. Но на этом кошмар не закончился, и когда я уже собирался встать, одеться и смотаться, как последний маньяк-насильник, дверь в комнату Джерарда отворилась и перед нами предстала Бэндит Ли Уэй с самой страшной физиономией на лице, которую я когда-либо видел (если бы не сделал промывание кишечника, точно бы обосрался). Она разоралась, как бешеная куропатка, и бросилась выдирать мои и так короткие волосы. Схватиться за них было не просто, поэтому Уэй стала раздирать мою черепушку своими коготками и одновременно лупить по лицу, приговаривая: «Сукин сын, еще раз подойдешь к моему папе, и я тебе все мозги вышибу! Понял! Понял меня?!» Одеться эта истеричка, конечно, мне не дала, и поэтому под визг страусиного спаривания я вылетел из их дома в одних носках.

Вот в таком виде я и предстал перед нашей соседкой миссис Чейз в пятницу ночью. Женщина меня почему-то пожалела и отдала запасной ключ от моего дома, который когда-то ей оставила мама на сохранение. А сегодня, когда я пришел к ней в гости и умолял ничего не рассказывать моей матери, она поведала мне много интересных приключений, произошедших во времена ее юности.

Оказывается, миссис Чейз была хиппи, а ее отец грозным полицейским, с немыслимым постоянством, пугающий многочисленных любовников Аманды (так зовут миссис Чейз). Бедные парни, такие же как и я, вылетали из ее спальни в чем мать родила. Она сказала, что мне еще повезло, и отец девчонки, с которой я переспал не палил солью по моей голой заднице из дробовика. От этих рассказов передо мной сразу предстала картина, как Бэндит, оттаскивая меня от своего отца, заряжает двухстволку и стреляет по убегающему мне, как в каком-то крутом боевике с Брюсом Уиллисом, крича в след: «Ублюдок, мать твою, а ну иди сюда, говно собачье, решил к моему отцу лезть? Ты, засранец вонючий, мать твою, а? Ну иди сюда, попробуй его еще раз трахнуть, я тебя сама трахну ублюдок, онанист чертов, будь ты проклят, иди, идиот, трахать тебя и всю семью, говно собачье, жлоб вонючий, дерьмо, сука, падла, иди сюда, мерзавец, негодяй, гад, иди сюда ты — говно, ЖОПА!»*

В общем, миссис Чейз поклялась хранить мой секрет от мамы, а за это мне, всего навсего, нужно было помочь ей с готовкой и сходить пару раз в магазин за продуктами, купленными на свои деньги, разумеется.

Вот тебе и хиппи.

#### Примечание к части

*Практически дословное цитирование тирады из к.ф. «Кровь и бетон», озвученной Андреем Гавриловым (советским и российским переводчиком фильмов с английского и французского языков, исполнителем закадрового перевода).

>

### Понедельник, 10 мая

Сегодняшний день встретил меня большим мусорным мешком по голове, а точнее это Бэндит Ли Уэй притащила в школу все мое шмотье, которое я оставил у них дома. А смазку так и не вернула!

Меня еще раз обсыпали угрозами и пощечинами по морде, а к концу дня превратили в пустое место.

Могло быть и хуже?

### Среда, 12 мая

Джерард, как и его дочурка, включил меня в игнор. Но это еще не все новости!

В школе почему-то решили, что у нас с Бэндит был роман. Видимо, это из-за того скандала, что она устроила в понедельник.

За последние четыре часа меня уже пригласили на свидания пять раз! И ладно бы это были парни. Девчонки, похоже, решили, что я завязал с мальчиками и теперь носятся за мной, как мартовские бешеные кошки.

Ну что за жизнь?

### Пятница, 14 мая

Наконец, я смог нормально поговорить с Джерардом.

Пока его Цербер веселился на пижамной вечеринке Эмми Спирс, мне удалось пробраться через открытое окно на кухне в дом Уэев. Джи как раз пил кофе (кто пьет кофе вечером?), когда темная фигура по-пластунски ползла по подоконнику.

Нда, я, наконец, смог поговорить с мистером Уэем, когда обрабатывал его ожоги от горячего напитка. Мы все выяснили. Я признался в своих чувствах, а он сказал, что не держит зла и не будет рассказывать моим родителям, но при условии, что я оставлю его в покое.

Я поплакал, попускал слюни, высморкался, и Джерард отвез меня домой.

Какой же он все-таки хороший.

### Среда, 30 июня

Привет всем! Знаю, я давно не писал, извините, но…

За последние полтора месяца столько всего успело произойти! Сейчас-сейчас, не торопите, я все расскажу.

В общем, после того как мы расстались с Джерардом, я впал в глубокую депрессию. Ни новенькие джинсы, ни мамины пирожки, ни ушедшая в декрет училка по обществознанию не могли поднять мне настроение. Даже когда Коди Миллиган признался всем, что он гей, мне было совершенно пофиг. А ведь еще две недели назад зачморил бы его или засосал в школьном туалете до посинения, снял это все на телефон и отправил бы его предкам. Но вот он стоит в своей радужной футболке и с розовыми волосами на голове, а мне даже и несмешно как-то…

Бэндит заметила перемены в моем настроении и сначала злорадствовала, но когда я не дал сдачи одному бугаю (и просто позволил колошматить мою мелкую тушку), который приебался из-за известной всем моей нетрадиционной ориентации, она двинула этому парню между ног и чуть не задушила пакетом от крылышек из KFC.

Мы помирились, и до нее, наконец, дошло, что мои чувства к ее отцу более чем серьезны. Конечно, я не оставляю впечатления ответственного и глубоко мыслящего парня, но это еще не значит, что я не могу по-настоящему влюбиться и хотеть прожить с этим человеком всю оставшуюся жизнь. И именно Джерард этот человек. Мне хочется находится рядом с ним круглые сутки напролет. Днем и ночью, в будни и в выходные, в кровати и в туалете… ой, то есть в ванне. Я хочу быть рядом, несмотря ни на что. Даже когда он станет дряхлым пердуном, а это произойдет с ним намного раньше, чем со мной, мне будет приятно быть с ним. Тереть спинку в душе, готовить пюрешки для стариков, расчесывать волосы, менять памперсы, стричь ногти на ногах. Что может быть приятнее, чем ухаживать за человеком, которого любишь? Не всем это дано понять. Вот Бэндит поняла и решила помочь мне завоевать сердце своего отца.

Мы решили начать с моего преображения.

Первым делом Уэй потащила меня в мужской магазин одежды, выбирать новенький смокинг (хотя и старенького у меня не было). Мы проторчали там около четырех часов, я чуть не выл от отчаяния, а эта курва хвасталась всем, что я ее друг гей и она, как избранная вселенной чуть ли не подружка невесты, помогает подготовиться к самому знаменательному событию в моей жизни. Этой историей Бэн собрала целую орду из продавцов. Все, даже из других отделов, в этом гребаном торговом центре сбежались, как мухи на навоз, чтоб посмотреть на умилительного пингвина, то есть на меня! Который, перебирая лапками, смешно крутился перед зеркалом под охи и ахи озабоченных дамочек, фанатеющих по гомосексуалам.

Когда эта адская пытка закончилась и я уже думал, что теперь можно отдохнуть, неугомонная Бэндит Ли, взяв меня в охапку, практически покатила по скользкому плиточному полу в сторону парикмахерской.

Мне подровняли кончики, сделали укладку, промывку, заливку и еще хрен знает что, и вот в таком почти бессознательном состоянии Уэй, наконец-то, повезла меня домой. Я переоделся в новенькое, достал свою заначку, и мы двинулись в цветочный магазин. И опять мне пришлось слушать несчастную историю любви из уст Ли, которая чуть ли не плача, поведала обо мне и своем отце, умиляющейся до соплей, флористке.

Купив роскошный букет красных роз, я, на крыльях любви, полетел к мужчине своей мечты. Но-о-о… как вы уже, наверное, знаете, если Фрэнк Айеро берется за какое-то дело, это дело обязательно летит в Тартарары и не факт, что вас не засосет в эту самую черную дыру вместе с Айеро, его целью и ближайшей скамейкой, которая ничего плохого никому не сделала.

Бэндит, позвонив Джи, узнала, что у него какая-то деловая встреча в ресторане «Голубой огонек», и мы двинулись сразу туда. А что тянуть-то? Я уже готов!

«Кафешка» была очень милая и уютная. Смешные официанты бегали по залу среди столиков и напоминали мне евреев со своим национальным танцем, постоянно наклонявшиеся и выпрямляющиеся, как радикулитные старики. За небольшим столиком у окна я разглядел Джерарда и почти бегом понесся к своей диве.

И вот я, весь нафуфыренный, как девица на выданье, предстал перед Уэем, с глупой улыбкой контуженного моржа, а он, как обычно, открыв рот, выпустил из него длинную макаронину, которая со шмяком плюхнулась обратно в тарелку.

Напротив Уэя сидел какой-то блондинистый мужик в неприлично-разноцветном костюме и с сердечным непониманием прыгал взглядом с меня на него. Я протянул букет, встал на одно колено и, схватив руку Джерарда, в которой была вилка, глядя ему в глаза, предложил стать моим парнем. Конечно, перед этим я задвинул офигительную речь о том, что я его безумно люблю, и жить не могу, и спать не могу, и мастурбировать теперь не получается, потому что как начинаю его вспоминать, так на слезы пробивает. А я что, извращенец, чтобы дрочить и плакать?! В общем, излив душу и все накопившееся за это время, начал ждать ответа, но только вот совсем не заметил, что в зале воцарилась гробовая тишина, которую прервал визгливо-противный высокий голосок. «Что это значит, Джерард?!» — пропищало это белобрысое чмо.

Оказалось, что у гребаного Дон-Джи-Жуан-Уэя здесь было свидание! Его пищалка так разоралась от подробностей нашего секса, которые я описал в ходе своего фееричного монолога, что, наверное, у всех в этом заведеньице заложило уши.

Потом эта потаскушка полезла к моему Джи и начала расцарапывать его прекрасное лицо своими острыми когтищами. Я, как самый настоящий принц и джентльмен, набросился на этого бешеного, разъяренного попугая и стал лупить его по голове роскошным букетом красных роз. Чудовище взвыло воем поверженного птеродактиля и, плюнув Джерарду в лицо, выскочило из ресторана под мои ответные харчки в след.

Когда все закончилось и нас выгнали на улицу, мистер Уэй подвез меня до дома, не сказав и слова.

На следующий день я, будто подбитый олень, притащился к Уэем с коробкой шоколадных конфет, которые подарил маме один из ее ухажеров. Еле-еле, но мне удалось развести Джерарда на диалог, и он признался, что, на самом деле, я тоже ему нравлюсь и он очень скучал по моим сумасшедшим выходкам, но ужасно боится, так как мне всего семнадцать и у меня большие проблемы с головой (но я не обиделся, он же от всей души). К тому же Джи очень испугался, ведь не каждый раз ты просыпаешься ночью с крутящемся на твоем члене другом своей дочери.

Признался, что завел роман, только из-за того, что ему понравилось со мной и решил проверить будет ли с другим так же клево (а тут как раз за ним уже полгода бегал его коллега, Пол). Не было, но расстаться с этим бешеным индюком не хватало смелости, и тут вдруг появился я — рыцарь в сияющих доспехах и прогнал злобное чудище!

Переговоры прошли мирно, без истерик и боев без правил. Мы пришли к решению (а точнее он, я был категорически против), что до моего совершеннолетия между нами ничего не будет, кроме приятельской дружбы, а когда мне исполнится восемнадцать, он меня трахнет. Ну-у-у, вернее, у нас начнутся полноценные любовные взаимоотношения. Я пообещал, что буду его ждать и хранить верность, как и он мне.

Вот так, друзья. Знаете, есть такое выражение «на седьмом небе от счастья», прямо про меня, наверно, написали. Я схожу с ума. Схожу с ума от этого прекрасного, интересного, веселого и безумно сексуального мужчины. И как же это здорово, когда этот мужчина, так же сходит с ума по тебе. Конечно, до моего совершеннолетия мы не дотерпели, и я разложил Джерарда прямо на кухонном столе на следующий же день. И, естественно, по классике жанра, нас застукала Бэндит, но в этот раз она не стала выдирать мне волосы и расцарапывать лицо. Вместо этого Бэн медленно, будто нас не замечая, сделала себе кофе, улыбнулась в кружку и вышла из кухни под застывшую порнографическую сцену на столе.

А я заканчиваю вести этот дневник, потому что, на самом деле, в этом нет необходимости. Если меня вдруг собьет машина или пришибет сосулька по голове, и я потеряю память, Джерард, мой Джерард, мужчина мечты и любовь всей моей жизни, никогда не даст забыть каково это — когда тебя любят.

Во всяком случае, большее мне помнить и не нужно.❤


End file.
